The Love She Never Knew
by bgbballbabe52
Summary: During unexpected event the closest thing she had to a friend was killed by someone she thought she loved. She suddenly finds comfort in the arms of someone she had least expected.[KibaSaku]
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down heavier as the pink hair medical ninja looked at her bloody and dead teammate that she couldn't save. Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered how he always was able to make the pain end. She traced the whisker marks on his cheeks as he lay there lifelessly. It was their last attempt to retrieve Uchiha Saskue. It was funny no matter how many times he tried to retrieve him and how much he hated Saskue; Naruto had to keep his promise to her. Now, he kept his promise, but at what cost. She grabbed his body and cried. She didn't care that they got that bastard back. She lost something more important, a friend. Someone who would do anything for her, through the years he was the one that made the pain go away. Even after Hinata and him got married. Naruto never stopped caring, he kept his promise and died. The pain was back. The pain that felt like someone took a million kunai into her heart and tore it to pieces. But Naruto couldn't make the pain stop this time. She couldn't help but feel this was all her fault. It was her selfishness that made him do this. She always thought Naruto was trying to ruin her relationship with Saskue. But now she sees it, he was the best friend that everyone wanted. But it was too late, it was too late to thank him for all the things that he did for her. She just sat there and cried, letting the rain wash away the blood.

It wasn't long till Kiba, Hinata, Neji, and Tsunade were close_. "The smell of blood is getting stronger…_ _Naruto you better be okay and you better be protecting Sakura." _Kiba thought. When they got there it wasn't the sight they expected. Hinata in tears by now was crying Tsunade's shoulder. They were all horrified by the bloody sight. "I couldn't save him…" Sakura said.

Hinata went to her dead husband and held him tightly, as Sakura found herself entering darkness. Where she would be lost for a long time.

"Neji, you grab Saskue and take him back to Konoha for medical attention. Kiba, you help Sakura back home. I'll attend to Hinata and…Naruto."

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

Neji went and grabbed the traitor and left. Kiba, however, walked slowly over to his friend unsure of how she was going to re act and how he was going to handle it. Kiba hasn't always been good with dealing with women in pain.

…**FLASKBACK…**

"Why would he break up with me…why?"

"Well, Ino… Shikamaru probably enjoyed watching clouds more than dating you. You are one of the most annoying people I have ever met."

After that comment Kiba got the shit beat out of him and wasn't on good terms with Ino for a long time.

… **END OF FLASHBACK…**

"Umm… Uhh… Sakura-Chan…. I'm going take you home okay?"

"Kiba-kun I couldn't save him…he died and it is my fault."

"Sakura-Chan it isn't your fault. These things happen. Ninjas die on missions all the time."

"YOU DON'T GET IT KIBA! IT IS MY FAULT!"

"No, Sakura... it isn't your fault and I don't think Naruto would want to hear you talking like this."

"Naruto died because I was too selfish to care about anyone other than Saskue. Naruto was the best friend that everyone wants. I HAD THAT BEST FRIEND. And how did I thank him for always being there for me… I let him die. I don't even deserve to live." Sakura took a kunai and was about to embed it into her heart when Kiba grabbed the kunai from her.

"SAKURA!!! I KNOW NARUTO AND I AM GOING TO MISS HIM TOO. BUT THIS ISNT THE WAY TO MAKE THE PAIN STOP. KILLING YOURSELF ISNT THE ANSWER... come on lets get you home."

"Hai."


	2. Chapter 2

"Chidori"

"Rasengan"

The two shinobi went after each other with the same killing intent that they did several years before. Sakura stood there watching as her two teammates intended to kill each other. She kept starring as kunais and shurikens kept flying at each other, every second felt like a million years her heart pounding right out her chest. Saskue took a shuriken, about to throw it at Naruto when he saw his old teammate in a daze. He through the shuriken at her, but before she could stop it Naruto got in front of it and stopped it with his shoulder. He looked back and gave his classic, unforgettable grin. He jumped back into the fight moments later, Sakura constantly looking around making sure nothing was coming her way. She was a jounin, Konoha's most respected medical ninja, trained under one of the legendary sannin and she was scared. She was afraid to die, to lose one of her teammates, that their last attempt would be a failure; all theses thoughts were running through her head as Saskue with the last of his strength came charging at her with the Chidori. "Your weak Sakura and always have been, your too weak to live." Before Sakura could respond, there he was, protecting her with the last of his strength. Naruto used the Rasengan and knocked Saskue out, but the Chidori went right through Kyubi's seal. Naruto layed there dying, Kyubi unable to heal him. Sakura shocked and scared, just watched as her best friend died. "Naruto you didn't have to, I could have died… why did you do that for me."

"Because Sakura-Chan I love you and care about you and don't want you to get hurt."

"Naruto all through the years, when I chasing Saskue I was horrible to you. I was the worst friend ever."

"Sakura, you a great person and I need you to know no matter what happens to me I will always be with you." Naruto shut his and breathed his last breath.

"NARUTO!!!" She tried to heal him, everything she did was useless, Naruto was dead. She could have revieved him, but she was to worried about why he saved her to heal him. Some friend she was leting him die just to find out why he had saved her. It was obvious they were close friends for a long time and she would have done the same for him. "NARUTO!!"

Sakura woke to find herself sweating on her bed. Kiba came rushing into her room.

"Sakura-Chan are you okay?"

"Kiba? What are you doing here?"

"I stayed to make sure you were okay…you are okay right?"

"Yeah for the most part, but I just hurt inside you know?"

"…yeah the funeral is tomorrow you want me to come with you?"

"You should go with Hinata; she will need you more than I'll need you. I can just go with Ino and Shikamaru."

"Hinata is going with Neji and TenTen. I think she just wants to be near family. Come on let's go out to get some ramen."

"I don't really feel like leaving, but you can go a head."

"No, I will just make you something here. I don't really want to leave you alone especially when you are still upset."

"Kiba… why do you care so much about me?"

"Because were friends and right now you need some one to help you coop with the pain. I know how you feel, I lost my mom last year and it is not easy. But some how when you enter that darkness there is always some one who is willing to be your light. You are my light Sakura."

"Kiba…"

"Last year I got nonstop sorry to hear about your mom, she is in a better place, sorry for your loss. They were all meaningless they said those things, but they didn't care. You did, you helped me in my darkest hour. You came to visited me everyday making sure I was fine. You cared about me, when it seemed like no one else did…"

"Kiba were friends, we do things like that for each other right?"

"Yeah, so do want green or white tea?"

"Green. You know what Kiba I think you are my light too."

**Sorry for the chapter being short. I hope you liked. I will be updating as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the same battle scene, Sakura sat there holding Naruto. Everything was getting dark, the woods were vanishing, Naruto disappeared and she was left in a dark area with out any where to go. Then she saw a light, she went running to it, but the light kept receding. She saw the face of Naruto. "Sakura, how could you let me die? I thought we were friends, I thought you cared about me?"

"Naruto, I do!" Sakura screamed well trying to hold back the tears.

"Then why did you let me die?" Naruto said as he was fading into the darkness.

"NARUTO COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Out of the darkness came Saskue with the Chidori. "You are useless Sakura, dead weight; I'll kill you because you have no right live."

"I know…I'm useless I just hold everyone back…" Saskue disappeared into the darkness, leaving Sakura alone in the dark. "Somebody, anybody, help me I can't get out of here on my own!"

"Sakura…SAKURA…"

"KIBA WHERE ARE YOU? I CAN'T FIND YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"SAKURA I'M RIGHT HERE AND I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU!

Sakura woke up to see the face of Kiba; she instantly grabbed and embraced him in a hug. "Don't leave me; promise me you won't leave me."

"Sakura, I won't leave you and I never will. I promise."

"…Kiba I can't do this anymore…Naruto died and I could have saved him."

"Sakura, you can do this…and even though Naruto died it isn't your fault, I'll help you get through this." Kiba held her even tighter never wanting to let her go, as Sakura cried on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair admiring her beauty. It was 3 hours till Naruto's funeral, Kiba promised to check up on Hinata for Neji, but he didn't want to leave Sakura. Sakura had fallen back to sleep on Kiba's shoulder, she had been tired from what seemed like endless nights of sleep. He placed her softly back on her pillow and left the room looking back to make sure she was okay. He walked into her living room and folded the blankets he had been using and left.

On his way to Naruto's house the Sakura blossoms were falling everywhere. "Akamaru, I wish I knew how to make Sakura's pain stop. She is such a beautiful, smart, talented… everything I have ever wanted in a girl. Right know I just wish I could make her smile…" Kiba arrived at Naruto and Hinata's place and knocked on the door. Hinata answered and was looking terrible. "…Kiba-kun…come in."

"Thanks Hinata, so how are you handling everything?" Kiba said as he walked through the door.

"Kiba…I have to tell someone and didn't want to tell Neji and you are the only other people that are like family to me…"

"What is Hinata you know you can tell me anything?"

"Yes I know that Kiba… come sit down." Kiba took a seat as Hinata poured him some tea. "Kiba-kun I'm…"

"You're what?" He said as taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm…pregnant." Kiba just spit out all of the tea in his mouth and was staring at her blankly. "You're what?"

"I am pregnant."

"Hinata that is great, but you need to tell someone you need to get help. Tell Neji, he could help take care of you."

"I know I am planning on telling him, but I don't want to be a burden on him and TenTen.'

"Well, if you ever become a burden, which I highly doubt, ill be here for you."

"Thank you Kiba for being a great friend!" Kiba then embraced Hinata in the biggest bear hug ever. "Well, Hinata-Chan I am so happy for you, but I got to get going to see Sakura-Chan."

"Kiba… how is she?"

"Not so good, she been pretty banged up."

"Well, tell her if she ever needs to talk to come to me, because I want to talk to her too. She knows the pain I feel and we could mend our pain together."

"Yeah, I think she will glad to hear that. See you soon Hinata."

Kiba walked back to Sakura house again admiring the Sakura Blossom as they fell from the trees. He arrived to Sakura's door step and just walked in. He walked in to Sakura's room to find himself in a quick embrace. "I thought you left me too, like everyone else." Kiba lifted her chin and was starring into her beautiful jade green eyes. "Sakura, I promised I would never leave you.''

The distance between then disappeared as Kiba softly kissed Sakura.

**This is a longer chapter. They are getting longer. I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa sorry it took so long to update its just I have so much going on!! I got the normal high school drama, that you deal with everyday and then I have the wonderful world of basketball!! I have to manage the varsity girls' team and then I'm in my own league. So, I'm dealing with probably the average of 3-4 games a week. Then don't forget Christmas is finally here so I have to do major Barbie and Ken playing (I'm referring to babysitting…). Yeah but you have to admit Christmas is my FAVORITE time of year I mean, everybody is so happy and stressed out at the same time it's kind of funny. Well here is chapter three…FINALLY!**

…………………

It was raining outside almost as if the sky was crying for Naruto's death. Sakura placed here hand on the cold window and watched as the rain drops slowly drizzled down her window. "Naruto, why did you have to go? No one is ready for you to leave. I'm not ready to be alone, yet. I miss you coming through this window, scaring me half to death, and me pushing you out the window. You were always laughing no matter what the situation was…are you laughing now? Laughing at how pathetic I am."

"Sakura-Chan ready to go?" Kiba said opening the door slightly. Sakura wiped away the tears but kept looking forward not wanting Kiba to see she was crying again. "Not yet."

"Okay I'll be in the other room, waiting for you."

"Thank you Kiba. I will only be a little bit." She walked over to her wardrobe and looked at everything she had in it. There was a lot of red, but barely any black. Then she found a black spaghetti strap dress that came to her mid thigh. "I haven't worn this since my parents' funeral two years ago."

Sakura's parents died on a dangerous A ranked mission. It didn't really hit her that she would never see them again until a couple weeks later; when she was ready to cry Naruto was already there as her crying shoulder. He always seemed to show up just at the right moments. Sakura glanced at her clock thirty minutes till Naruto's funeral. "Come on Sakura pull it together…You have to be brave for Hinata's sake…You don't want everyone worried about you." Sakura said to herself as she opened the door to find Kiba dressed in a black ninja outfit. **"Man does Kiba look FINE in black CHYEAH!"** screamed her inner Sakura. She had to admit it; the black did make him seem a lot more mature. "Sakura you look beautiful."

"Thanks Kiba." When she said this, she realized even Akamaru had a black collar on. Kiba noticed Sakura starring at Akamaru. "Oh Sakura, you don't mind that I brought him in here. It is raining outside and I didn't want to leave him out there in the cold." Kiba said well scratching the back of his head, just like Naruto used to do. "No, no, no, it is fine I don't mind that you brought him in here. In fact Akamaru is always welcome! It is just I noticed you put a black collar around his neck."

"Hm…oh yeah, Hana did that. She said Akamaru needs to respect Naruto, too and wear black." Kiba glanced over at her clock and the kitchen and Sakura did also. "Oh yeah we should leave now or we are going to late." Sakura picked up her umbrella on the way out of the door.

Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru in Kiba's black coat walked slowly down a path to Naruto's funeral. Everything was wet and if Sakura wasn't there and they weren't head to Naruto's funeral, Kiba and Akamaru would have jumped in all the puddles. There wasn't many words exchanged as they walked; the walk was a long, sad and quiet walk. The kind of walk you would only see in a funeral. Kiba glanced at Sakura and couldn't help, but admire her beauty, when Sakura saw him looking at her that way a light blush crept up onto her cheeks. Kiba soon noticed and they quickly diverted their glances. "You know on day like today Naruto and I would sit by the lake and watch the rain hit the water, but that was before Hinata and him got together." Kiba looked at her, she look as if she was going to cry, but she was trying to hold back the tears. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Hinata, Shino, and I would always do something together on days like today. I really miss those days, everything was a lot easier when we were younger…none of our friends were gone." Sakura looked over was suddenly wanted to cry, but not for Naruto and how she missed him, but for Kiba. She had forgotten how she could have forgotten this huge detail. She kept starring at; his eyes were watery and puffy. She now realized after Naruto and Hinata got together it was long till he was by himself all the time. He knew and understood what she was going through; ever since the day he lost his best friend, Shino.

………**Flashback…….**

It was about three years ago, when the sound attack the hidden leaf village full forced. Sakura was going around healing the wounded. When she saw Akamaru come flying through a building and crashing into a wall at about 120 mi/hr. She looked at the direction at which Akamaru came from and saw Kiba lying there on the ground and Shino trying to protect him. They were fighting Saskue. Kiba had a chidori wound through his stomach and was trying desperately to help Shino. When he finally stood up his legs were shaking and he was clenching his stomach in pain. Sakura looked back at Akamaru and realized he was in as good of condition as his owner. She ran over to Akamaru to heal him, well trying to watch the fight between the Aburame and the Uchiha. Five minutes later, a kunai came hurling through the air at her; she took out her own kunai and deflected it. She could no longer worry about Kiba and Shino; she had her own battle to win. Sakura looked up only to see the face or Kabuto. He through several kunais at her, Sakura deflecting them all. He came running at her full fore with a kunai in hand, when he came to a sudden stop. Sakura looked down, only to see a long black shadow at the end of Kabuto's feet. She glanced back only to see her best friend and her team. "Hey Sakura, Shino and Kiba don't look like they are in the best condition. We can take it from here; you go help them, right Shika-kun."

"…how troublesome…" Shikamaru said well taking a deep breath and starring at his blue-eyed girlfriend.

"Alright, thanks for the help guys." As she said this, she was already 3 roofs away.

She saw Shino up there a bloody mess, with Saskue no where to be found. She looks at Kiba and he was…crying. Sakura looked at the boy she has known since she was a gennin and couldn't help but feel for him. She has known Kiba and Shino as long as she could remember and they truly were the best of friends, but there was still hope. Shino might not have been dead yet, she ran over and check for a pulse and he had one but it was fading away quickly. She had to work quickly, she began with the vital organs, but soon all hope was lost. He was too severe, he suffered from massive blood loss and his heart was punctured. She looked at Kiba who was still standing there looking down at his friend. "I'm so sorry, Kiba. There was nothing I could have done."

"It was my stupid fault…if I would have listen to him and instead of being so god damn stubborn. I should have back down like he said. But did I? No. Why? Because of my pride and look were it got me! MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD!" He clenched his stomach in pain, but the pain didn't stop. Moments later he passed of from the pain.

…**End of Flashback…**

Kiba was crying. Sakura quickly went over and pulled him into a tight embrace. They stood holding each other in each others arm letting the rain wash away the pain and tears. After a couple of minutes they let go, and starred into each others eyes, but Kiba looked away to the direction they were headed. "We should get going, we don't ant to be late." He went on ahead, Sakura picked up her umbrella of the wet ground and ran to catch up to him. _"What is this feeling… I feel like when I am with him, I want every minute to last a million years. And when we separate I am lonely and miss him, even though he just left. Is this the feeling Ino told me about?. The feeling she got everytime she saw Shikamaru. Is this love? Is Kiba feeling the same way about me? What if he doesn't fell that way and thinks of us only as friends…? I really hope that isn't true. Naruto, I think I have fallen in love…the guy you said that you wanted me to be with. Naruto, is this the way you always felt around Hinata? If so I can see why you were always was so happy around her and why you wanted to spend every second of your life with her. This feeling is amazing everytime I see his face or hear his name my heart skips a beat. I never want this to end…" _These thoughts stayed in her mind for the rest of the walk.

When they arrived to the funeral, they took a seat up front right next to Hinata. "Hinata how are you feeling?"

"I am going to be okay, more importantly what about you, Sakura."

"I am feeling better since Kiba is helping me."

"I can believe that, he is a great person to be around when your feeling down."

"Yeah, I agree." She looked over and then saw Saskue enter looking for a seat. "Kiba, look over there it's Saskue. What is he doing here?"

"I don't know but I am about to find out.'' Kiba walked over to him and punched right in between the eyes. "You bastard, we did you have to go and kill another one us ! Why the hell aren't you locked up?" He ran over and punch him three time to relieve him anger. " I can tell your still upset about me killing your team mate, but you cant blame me, for you being weak and not able to save your own friend." Kiba was even more angery and charged at him full force with a kunai and was about to rip him to threads when Sakura got in between them. "Sakura get out of my way, damn it."

"Hah I knew you stilled love me, Sakura he said well putting his hands around her waist."

"Saskue, get off me! I don't love you it's just…you are my team mate and I couldn't bare to lose another one, even if it is you."

"HAH you think seriously thinks Kiba could kill me?"

"Yes, Kiba is a lot stronger than you'll ever be and…" She was cut off by Hinata. "Kiba could beat you because he has something you will never have again, people who care about him. You killed the last person who cared enough about you to never stop looking for you."

"God damn it… why won't you move out of my way Sakura? I want to kill this meaningless piece of shit, just like he killed my best friend!"

"You wrong Hinata…I care about Saskue…I don't love him but I care." Sakura said well crying. "I could never love him again….not after I gave him my heart and shredded it to pieces. Day after day of neglect he gave me in exchange for my love. And I no longer have to worry, because I think I found some one who will love me just as much as Naruto loved you." She said this and looked at Kiba who was too angry to notice her. Kiba dropped his kunai and pulled up his hood and walk away. He went to somewhere, where he could escape again from the angry he had for years. A couple of ANBU, who had watched the fight grabbed Saskue by the arm. "You were in violation of your probation; we are taking you back to the hospital." The ANBU on the right took his arms ad put them behind his back and the walked back to the hospital.

The funeral was depression, people had written heart felt speeches about Naruto and how he changed their lives. Everyone was crying, putting black roses around he picture. It was hard for Hinata to stand there and with hold all the pain she was feeling. Sakura saw this and took her home.

"Sakura when you were talking about finding someone, was that someone Kiba?" Hinata asked well putting on tea.

"Yeah, but I don't know he didn't even care that I practically confessed my love for him…"

"Kiba is hurting right now. After Shino died he only blamed himself, just like you, until Naruto help him out and told him that he died honorably. After that Naruto and him became very close, you could almost say they were best friends. I think Kiba could not take losing another best friend, but Sakura for some reason, I don't know why, he went to you for happiness. And I know that he has found and I'm just glad that the couple Naruto always thought should be together will finally be together."

"Hinata…I get this feeling when I am around him."

"That feeling is the most amazing feeling in the world, when you hear his name or see his face it is almost as if time stops. I love it I would feel that every time that I was with Naruto. I just hope now I can still get that feeling after…"

"After what? Is something going to happen?"

"I only told Kiba this…I am pregnant, don't tell Neji. I wont to be the one, okay?"

"Oh course, but OH MY GOD Hinata your going to be a MOTHER!!!!"

"I know it is exciting!"

"Its more than exciting its amazing!" She grabbed Hinata and started jumping up and down in excitement. "OMG, we have to go shopping. What's its name? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Calm down Sakura… I just found out and you will be the first person I take shopping when I find out the sex. I just wish Naruto was here."

"Don't worry you got all of us! We will all help you. Especially Kiba and me." Hinata giggled at that comment leaving Sakura wondering what she was doing. "What is so funny I am just telling you we are all going to help you out?"

"Yes, but you didn't realize that you are now referring to you and Kiba as a couple. So when is the wedding??"

"Oh be quiet you know what I meant! And there is not going to a be a wedding." The two girls then actually, for a first time, in a long time enjoyed themselves doing girl things.

**WOW!!! That was one long chapter! Well I will update soon. Yay! Kiba and Sakura are becoming a couple quite a couple I love it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba stood in a vast crowd of shinobi as he awaited Tsunade's orders. He stood beside two ANBU, Neji and Shikamaru. Standing in front of him was Kakashi and Iruka. Everyone was quietly awaiting for Tsunade. "All of you have been called here for the same reason. Uchiha Saskue has escape from the hospital. He is most likely armed and dangerous. I want him back here dead or alive; just do what ever it takes to keep the people of Konoha safe. NOW GO!!

The shinobi all left within seconds, scattering across the city. Kiba and Akamaru were approaching the entrance gate of their beloved city, when they saw a familiar shadowed figure leaning up against the wall twirling a kunai. "Well, well, seems like you found me, Inuzuka."

"Uchiha, either you can come with me or I'll be forced to kill you here and now." Kiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a shuriken and through to his direction. Saskue reflected it with the Kunai he had in his hand. "Hasty now are we? You didn't even give me a chance to decide if I wanted to come or not. Well, I guess it doesn't matter because we already know the answer. Don't we Kiba? What's the matter dog got your tongue." Saskue said lifting his head up only for Kiba to see the mangekyou sharingan. "I have become rather fond of these eyes of mine. Do you want to know something Kiba? There is only one way to get this type of sharingan. It is by killing the friend you hold closest and dearest to your heart. What can I say over the years I became quite fond of Naruto. I saw him almost as a brother. I realize now that the only way I can ever defeat Itachi, is with these eyes."

"You bastard! How could you ever say anything like that! Naruto apparently wasn't that important to you if you were willing to kill him for an obsession with power." Kiba clenched his fist in anger, ready to attack at any minute.

"You're shaking, Kiba. Are you afaird that I am going to kill you just like Shino and Naruto? I could spare you and we could forget this whole encounter, under one condition. You know that pink haired girl that you've become quite fond of? Stay away from her, she's mine! Always has been and always will be. She might not admit it to you, but deep in her heart she still loves me, and will never let me go. So either you step aside or I will kill you. Wait or better yet I will kill Sakura! Right in front of you, so you can watch another one of your beloved friends perishes, leaving you only to watch them suffer in pain. Without you being able to do anything to save her. You know that would be a million times better than taking your life, cause then you will be forced with the guilt of killing the person you hold closest to you."

"Uchiha, you bastard I should just kill you now." Saskue started walking towards him. "Oh really, I like to see you try." Saskue took the kunai in his hand and shoved up into Kiba's stomach. Kiba stood quenching in pain, slowly falling to his knees. "God, you're pathetic. I should just kill you now." Saskue reached down and slowly firmed his grip on Kiba's neck. Kiba began to cough up blood, well struggling to get Saskue off him. Then Akamaru leaped and ripped into Saskue's arm. Saskue flung Akamaru a few feet away from him. "Damn, I forgot about the dog. Oh well he will be easy enough to take care of. You know what I think I will use my favorite attack, Chidori, since I haven't been able to use it in a long time." Kiba looked at were his dog was laying and looked at Saskue as his hand slowly had blue sparks coming out of it. He charged at Akamaru, but before Saskue got to him, Kiba took the blow. Kiba fell to the ground lying lifelessly. "What a boy will do for his dog, but not his own friends. You surprise me even more, Inuzuka. You will die for your stupid mutt, but when I use that attack on your best friend you just stand there. In the end, you're just pathetic.

**.……….. Sakura's apartment……….**

Sakura had been sleeping, since she was one of the few shinobi not asked to meet Tsunade. She was unaware of what happen to Kiba only a half an hour ago, let alone that Saskue had escaped.

"What time is it?" Sakura said as she rubbed her eyes. She glanced over at her clock it read 12:30 p.m. Sakura got up and went to her closet to change out of her pajamas when she heard some rustling in her kitchen. "Kiba, is that you?" She said as she pulled her shirt back over her and looked out her hallway. It was dark and tranquil. "Kiba, are you here? ...Ino, are you playing some kind of sick prank on me?" She was walking slowly down her hallway, when she heard a plate drop. She looked at her coffee table only to see that TenTen's cat knocked over the potpourri dish. "Scamper, don't scare me like that!" Sakura said as she walked into the living room to see her chair facing backwards and a hand on the arm rest.

"Why hello Sakura, so glad so finally woke up."

"What are you doing here?!? You are supposed to be in the hospital."

"Well, isn't it obvious I am here to see you, I missed you Sakura-Chan." The man stood up and turned around with an evil grin on his face. It was none other than Saskue.

"You are unwelcome in my house Saskue! NOW GET OUT!" Sakura scream as she pointed to the door.

"You are crying, Sakura. Apparently you don't truly want me to leave." He said as he pulled her into an embrace. "Don't you get it? No matter how hard you try, you still and always will love me."

Sakura tried to push away but he stronger than her. "I don't love you! I love Kiba!"

"Hah that's funny! I was talking to Kiba and he doesn't love you. He feels bad for you, since you are so pathetic."

"That is not true Kiba would never say anything like that!" She said weakly, as she started to believe what Saskue was telling her. "Apparently, you don't know Kiba that well after all. Now look at me, Sakura. You know me, and you love me. If Kiba truly cared about you don't you think he would be here?" Saskue firmed his grasped around Sakura and kissed her. Surprisingly she kissed back, but just as she did Ino busted through the door. "Kiba is in the hospital! Saskue beat him up pretty bad and things aren't looking to well…" She said well looking up only to see Saskue and Sakura breaking away from a passionate kiss. "Well, not sorry that I barged in. Sakura, Kiba is hurt, because he and a bunch of other shinobi were out looking for Saskue. Here I find you making out with him!?! I thought you and Kiba were a thing now. Have you forgotten what He has done to Naruto, Shino and more importantly, you? Sakura, Saskue put you through so much mental abuse when you when younger. Naruto and I worked forever to make you the Sakura you used to be. Now I see you throwing away your relationship with Kiba and everything we have worked together to help you get were you are today. Unbelievable, well I on the other hand am leaving. Hope you and…him have a wonderful life together. I am going to see, Kiba, like that matters to you anyways." Ino stormed out of the room angrily slamming the door on her way out.

Sakura was on the couch with her face in her knees, crying. "Get out Saskue. You lied to me saying all this crap and now look where I am now."

"Sakura, you don't need them when you got me. Now, let's get out of Konoha and find somewhere new to live."

"Didn't you hear me? I SAID GET OUT! DON'T EVER COME BACK EITHER. NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU HERE. WE HAVE ALL MOVED ON WITHOUT YOU!" Sakura shouted well standing next to her door holding it open. "I know you don't mean that, Sakura. Cause no matter how hard you try you will always love me."

"The old me, the gennin me, will always love you. But that fact now is that I am older, I have friends, and I don't need to hold on to a crush. Especially, one from when I was twelve, I was stupid and naïve then. I made some stupid mistakes then, but I am not going to start making the same stupid mistakes again. Now get out!"

Saskue held to finger up to his face. "I will be back, but not to kiss you, but to KILL EVERY PERSON IN KONOHA STARTING WITH, KIBA." Then just as he finished he was gone in a puff a smoke was the only reminisce of him.

Sakura stared blankly at the empty room for a few moments, before realizing Kiba was in danger. She quickly grabbed her ninja supply and was out the door. She impelled through the city not stopping once. She arrived at the hospital and barged through the front doors to the receptionist's desk. "What room is Kiba Inuzuka at?"

"Hold on let me see here…" She took out a book and began flipping through the pages and every second seemed like an hour. "You know what? NEVER MIND! I will find him myself, since your taking your jolly old good time."

"Your so troublesome, Sakura." Sakura ran up to him. "Shikamaru, did you just go see Kiba?"

"Yeah, cause Ino kept nagging me."

"That's nice cloud boy. Now tell me what room is Kiba in? How long ago did you live that room? Is anyone in that room?"

"…Troublesome….217…20 minutes ago…and No…." Shikamaru shoved his hands back into his pockets and was on his way again. Sakura rushed to the second floor to the hospital. She ran down the hall looking to the right which all the doors had odd numbers. "213,215,217 I'm here." She reached for the door knob and opened it only to see….

**HAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!!! It was a crappy chapter so I had to do something. I apologize for the crappy chapter! Oh yeah the by TenTen's cat is a little information on why the cat is even there. Okay so, Sakura is cat sitting for TenTen well Her, Neji, and Lee went on a long term mission. Well, hope you enjoyed my wonderfully crappy chapter; **


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura took a deep breath as she slowly reached for the handle of the door. She twisted the handle, swung the door open and looked at a sight that she didn't want to see. The room was covered in blood, and the middle of the room, at the tip of the bed, stood Saskue gripping Kiba by the neck. Sakura covered her mouth well trying to hold back the tears. She diverted her glance to the side of the bed, were Akamaru lied still with several kunai in his side. Sakura then looked up and stared into red eyes for what seemed like endless years. Saskue stood there smirking at her pain, and then walls all began to fall one by one. The room was dark, and Saskue mangekyou sharingan eye engulfed the room. Sakura looked around nervously watching a replay of all her fears and hates as she watched herself speed back through her past. Watching herself cry all the time, the pain back again she felt like she was going throw up. Sakura couldn't take anymore she had to get out; she collapsed to her knees and shut her eyes.

Sakura woke up to find herself in a Konoha Hospital bed. Her leg was propped up and in a cast. She had several cuts and bruises. The door open and Tsunade walked in flipping through Sakura's chart. Tsunade glanced up surprised to see Sakura actually awake. "I see you have finally woken up, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Sakura replied well scratching her head and trying to figure out why she was here.

"That's no surprise maybe next you guys will listen to me. Now let's take a look at your leg." Tsunade said as she walked over to Sakura's leg which was propped up with four pillows.

"Umm Tsunade if you don't mind me asking, what am I doing here?"

"What, you don't remember?"

"I haven't got a clue?"

"Let's see how shall I begin this? ...Okay, so, Naruto and you decide it will just great to go against my decision of not going after Saskue. You guys sneak out in the middle of the night, to go fight him, and bring him back. But, the story gets better. Kiba was taking Akamaru on his nightly walk at the time no sane person would be awake. He sees you guys, wondering why one sane person would be awake and follows you guys. Of course during all this time Hinata is watching you guys, after being awoken by her loud, clumsy, and stupid husband. Hinata gets worried and tells Neji. Neji greatly angered by being awoken, decides hey why don't we make this a party and tell everyone's favorite Hokage, me. Then I get the privilege to wake up and tract you guys down. But, when you think this story can't get any better, I arrive to where you guys were, and all you guys unconscious and hurt. Now, wasn't a super great story?" Tsunade still seem a little pissed about being woken up at three in the morning.

"Tsunade-sama, is Naruto dead?" Sakura asked frantically.

"No, actually he was in the best condition out of all you guys. He is one room down and is going to be discharged in about an hour."

"This great news, then everything I dreamt about isn't true." Sakura exclaimed and grabbed her crutches.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Where do you think? To go see my best friend." Sakura hobbled down to the next room and saw Naruto gulfing down pork ramen. She was so happy to see him that she dropped her crutches and gave him a big bear hug making him choke on his favorite food. "It's good to see you to Sakura-Chan."

"Naruto, I am so glad you are all right. You won't believe this dream I had, you died and Hinata was pregnant, and…."

"Umm Sakura, I am pregnant." Hinata said quietly from the chair in the corner.

"Whoa, Hinata you were being so quiet I didn't even notice you. Hey, wait, you're pregnant. How long have you known."

"I just uh found yesterday and told uh Naruto-kun."

"I am so happy for you guys this is great! Now I got to go find Kiba and see how he is doing. I am just so happy everyone is alive and okay." Sakura looked at Naruto and Hinata whose faces both just got very serious and distressed. "What's the matter guys?"

"I take it no one has told you?" Naruto said quietly.

"Told me what?" Sakura questioned still oblivious to everything.

"In the fight, we would have all died if Kiba didn't follow us and step in." Naruto diverted his glance to the window. "What, what happened to Kiba, Naruto?"

"He got pretty beat up, and they don't think he's going to make it." Sakura turned and walked to the window in disbelief. She was trying to keep her calm and not break down into tears. "Naruto, what exactly happened out there...? I mean how did Kiba get hurt?"

"Wait, are you telling you don't remember?"

"I remember us leaving, and then everything else is blank."

"Well, we were fighting, and things didn't look on our favor. It turns out Kiba saw us leaving and followed us. He jumped into the fight and took a lot of the blows. In the end, it was Kiba who got hurt."

"…And Saskue…what happened to him?"

"He got beat up pretty bad and is currently in the wacky shack for observation. They are trying to get it through is tiny brain that revenge isn't the answer. Then when he becomes some-what sane, they will put him through questioning about Orochimaru."

"Naruto…I know they said Kiba's not going to make it, but what do you think? You have always been the optimistic person at of all of us, I just want to hear some say he is going to be alright." Sakura now no longer able to hold back the tears, grab the curtain and fell to her knees. Naruto wasn't responding to her question he just laid there and watched her cry. "Naruto, tell me. Tell me he is going to be okay."

"I can't Sakura, I'm sorry." Sakura got up with a great amount of anger, she picked Naruto up by the collar and just look at him. No longer able to control her rage she fell on him and pounded his chest. "Why? Why does Kiba have to be the one hurt?!? WHY?" Her tears trickled down her check faster. She was crying so much it became hard to breathe. Her eyes were puffy and her face was a deep crimson red. Naruto tried to coax her by telling her it will be okay. He ran his fingers through his dear friend's beautiful pink locks of hairs. Naruto wasn't sure why Sakura would be reacting this badly. Kiba and her were friends, granted they went on some mission together and did some stuff together, but they weren't close. "_If anyone should be this torn up it should be Hinata…That's her only teammate still around." _Naruto turned his head to wear Hinata was sitting but she was no longer there. _"Hinata probably left when Sakura got really distressed. If Sakura is this bad I wonder how bad Hinata is." _

"Sakura, I didn't expect you to be this upset about Kiba…I knew you would be sad cause he is a comrade and a friend, but this is over the top. You are acting almost as if you guys were something other than friends." Sakura looked up at Naruto, gasping for air from all the crying she had been doing and her nose was stuffed. "Naruto, it's hard to explain."

"Well try me; we've been friends for over 10 years I think you can tell me this." Sakura got up and sat were Hinata was. She told Naruto all about the dream and didn't leave a detail out. "I see. What do you think it means, I mean it's just a dream right?"

"I don't know I felt something. I guess it's only a dream, but do you think I could see him?"

"Well, you are the best medic Nin right after Tsunade. So, what do you think?" Sakura sprinted from the room and forgetting that she had a hurt leg, she practically mulled over Hinata. "Oh Hinata, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to were I was going."

"Oh…so you and Naruto-kun are done?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I know you wanted to see your husband and I got upset and kind of took him from you."

"It's alright; you and Naruto-kun are good friends. I left before you started to cry though."

"Oh really, hey I have to get going. Bye Hinata, talk to later." Sakura ran down the hall up the stairs to were the critical care unit was. She saw Ino coming out of a room reading charts. "Ino pig! Do you know which one is Kiba's room?" Ino flinched at being called "Ino pig". "Just for that remark why should I tell you??"

"Come on Ino I need to know!"

"Okay Sakura chill out I just came out of his room, here are his charts. You can have him now I am signing out. Bye billboard brow." Ino handing Sakura the charts and walked down the hallway. Sakura went into the room, and looked at Kiba's banged up body. Right next to him was Akamaru. You could tell Hana was just here because Akamaru's bandages were white and clean. Sakura walked over to the end of the bed looking down at the man she cared so much about. She wasn't going to let herself cry again, she had done too much of that already. She opened up his chart, he has a broken wrist, his right arm is broken in three places, he has a dislocated shoulder, a smashed hand, sever internal bleeding, and five broken ribs. Sakura closed the chart and placed it at the end of his bed. She stood there for several moments and stared looking at all the cords and wires keeping him alive. She wanted to rip them off, she didn't want Kiba to feel pain any more, but of course she had no say in that. If she even wanted to take him off life support, she would have to get permission from Hana. After a few minutes, Sakura felt the sharp pain from her broken leg; she clenched it and sat in the chair next to Kiba's bed. _"I got so worked up I forgot about my own injury, the pain medicine is finally wearing off." _Sakura had thought to herself as Akamaru slowly raised his head. His tail flopped slowly on the bed he was laying in. "Akamaru are you starting to feel better I wish it was the same for your owner." She looked at the bed and noticed his hand moving. Sakura scanned her eyes up his body and watch Kiba's open his dark eyes. He blinked several times till noticing where he was. He head tilted down to Akamaru. "Hey, Akamaru we both got beat up pretty bad out there, didn't we?" Akamaru let out a chirper yelp. Kiba looked up at Sakura, who was just sitting there quietly and listening to him talk to his dog. "Hey, Sakura what are you doing hear?"

"Oh, I was just checking up on you." Before Kiba could respond Sakura was in tears and embracing him in a giant hug. "I am just so glad you are okay. I have no idea what I would have done if something happened to you. Oh Kiba…I thought I lost you."

"I promised you I would never leave you didn't I?" Kiba flashed his famous smirk that made Sakura practically melt. She couldn't help but wonder it was a dream wasn't it? Then how does Kiba still remember his promise? So many questions were running through her head remaining unanswered. Kiba noticed her face of confusion and he figured it was best to tell her his story.

He told her all about this dream that he had while he was unconscious. While, Sakura listened she was getting spooked at how strangely similar they were. Sakura told him all about her dream. The dreams were exactly the same just different from the points of view they were told. The two talked for hours finding and realizing how much they had in common. They kind of figured it was fate that happened to them both, since they both were the only ones of their age group not married or in a serious relationship. Kiba held Sakura tightly and kissed her beautiful locks of pink hair as they stared out of the hospital window. The sun was now setting. They had talked for nine hours straight and it hardly seemed like it.

"I haven't watched the sun set since I was a kid. I had almost forgotten how beautiful it was."

"Sakura, nothing could be more beautiful than you. Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Sakura, promise me you will never leave me."

"Kiba, I wouldn't ever even try."

They both soon fell asleep in each others arms, knowing that they had finally found each other.

**Well so I finished it FINALLY. I might add another chapter to tell you happens to all the characters not sure. I know really cheesy ending, but who cares. I'm going be starting to write another story about Kingdom Hearts and Naruto. So, yeah hope you enjoyed the story:D**


End file.
